1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to auxiliary flotation gear secured adjacent the stern of a fishing boat designed to stabilize the boat and add buoyancy in the event the boat is swamped. Auxiliary floats may also be secured interior of the boat adjacent the bow. The bow flotation members function principally to maintain buoyancy in the bow in the event of swamping.
2. Description of Prior Art
Outriggers as auxiliary flotation gear such as the native outrigger canoe of the Pacific Islanders are centuries old. Auxiliary flotation gear interior of the boat's hull are common in small sailboats as well as auxiliary flotation gear being constructed as a part of the seat in aluminum V hull fishing boats. Sponsons having buoyant qualities are well known and widely used in inboard and outboard racing boats. The distinction of this invention primarily resides in the contoured triangular stern flotation wings attached to the exterior of the boat hull on both sides of the hull adjacent the stern. Another distinction is the fact that this appendage does not inhibit nor interfere with movement to and fro nor storage availability within the boat. These flotation wings are attached above the water line and normally do not contact the water other than in rough weather generating a wave condition or when the boat is tipped.
A disclosure document briefly describing this invention dated Feb. 22, 1977, was filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office as Disclosure Document No. 058365.